Betrayed,Forgotten and Turned
by oceanlover91
Summary: ( SYOC IS CLOSED AS IN NO MORE OCS) Percy,Nico and thalia are betrayed and forgotten found by creatures of the moon who are known for loyalty. Percy has finally found a home when trouble comes he helps but not for the gods or those who he once called friends but for those who are still innocent. will be oc's and some syocs
1. SYOC and ideas

_**Hello I have finally figured out how to actually post chapters yay. I want to write a story where Percy is betrayed and I want oc's for the story just pm me or leave it in a review. Give me it in a format like this please. They will be werewolfs but dont have to be so you can choose yours as a human its optional.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Parentage (mortal/god/both):**_

_**Looks: **_

_**Personality:**_

_**Wolf:**_

_**Weapon of choice:**_

_**Past:**_

_**Should I have Thalia and Nico betrayed with him and what should happen to the other of the seven. **_

_**Let Me know what you think.**_

_**Yours truly Oceanlover91 :)**_


	2. Authors note explanation

I got a review saying that someone didn't understand what I meant by wolf so here is what I meant. I wanted you to tell me what your wolf if you decided to be a werewolf in the pack would look like so thank you.

and to h3rmi0ne and jester the omega for submitting you oc's

and has anybody got an idea of what I should do with Piper,Jason,Thalia,Nico,Leo,Frank,Hazel I mean should they be betrayed with him or no? Let me know what you think. And if you don't want to be a werewolf don't worry there will be humans living with the pack. The story will explain why. If you want to just be human do this.

Wolf: No wolf just human.

Warning if you just want to be human you may be a wolfs Mate.

Oceanlover91


	3. Percy

_** Betrayed,Forgotten and Turned Percy**_

_**No Ones POV**_

It was finally over the giants were gone Gaea was back into deep slumber and a seventeen year old Percy Jackson felt he would finally have peace if only he knew how wrong he was. His roman cousin Jason was taking up the spotlight something this particular son of Poseidon didn't mind. That was until Jason started acting stuck up like he was a god himself of course no one knew why nor did they notice the dazed dreamy look in his eyes. He started saying things about Percy and his girlfriend piper encouraged him and pretended Percy called her stupid and ugly. The gods offered Percy no guidance or wisdom though Hestia did speak with him when she joined him at the hearth. He felt he would be fine as Annebeth still loved him but he could see doubt in her eyes around him and he gave up on her love. Everyone treated him like he was invisible the only god who answered his prayers though she was the only one he prayed to now. Annebeth told him she couldn't date a bully and he looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He walked away without a word and she cried heartbroken at the loss of the Percy all knew and loved. No one ever noticed Pipers smug smiles as he suffered.

**_Percy's POV_**

I'm done everyone thinks I'm worthless all I have left is Thalia,Nico and Grover but they are never around and his Mom and Paul. They didn't need to deal with monsters he would keep in touch and visit them but not live with them. He packed a bag and left he decided to take a hike. The wind howled in the night and the leaves rustled. everything was peaceful and i wondered why can't my life be this way I was so deep in thought. That it took me five minutes to notice a stinging heavy sensation in my leg and when I looked down the wolf who had his teeth in my calf released me howled and ran while everything suddenly went black.

Hey Guys so i only have 3 oc's i need a few more at least five the next chapter is going to be either Nico or Thalia. And could someone please check out my other stories or at least my Deadly Demons stories.

and thanks for the suggestions didn't make this into much detail i will do better on the next one.

Thanks Oceanlover91


	4. Betrayed,Forgotten and Turned 1 revised

This was done by Crimson Claws of The Shadows thanks I think this was more int detail and stuff whatcha guys think.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Third Person P.O.V OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was finally over the giants were gone Gaea was back into deep slumber and a seventeen year old Percy Jackson felt he would finally have peace, but if only he knew how wrong he was. His roman cousin Jason was taking up the spotlight something this particular son of Poseidon didn't mind. That was until Jason started acting stuck up, like he was a god himself of course no one knew why nor did they notice the dazed, dreamy look in his eyes.

He started saying things about Percy, and his girlfriend, Piper encouraged him, she pretended that Percy called her stupid and ugly. The gods offered Percy no guidance or wisdom though out this, but Hestia did speak with him when he joined her at the camp hearth. (A.K.A the bonfire)

Percy felt he would be fine as Annebeth still loved him, but he started to see the doubt in her eyes when she was around him. Finally Annebeth told him she couldn't date a bully. When that happened Percy just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He walked away without a word.

Once Percy walked away she broke down and cried heartbroken at the loss of the Percy they all knew and loved. In the end he gave up on her love. Sense then everyone treated him like he was invisible, all the gods, and campers. The only god who answered his prayers was Hestia. Though she was the only one he prayed to now.

No one ever noticed Pipers smug smiles as he suffered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Percy's P.O.V OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm done! Everyone thinks I'm worthless! All I have left is Thalia, Nico and Grover but they are never around, . . . . . just to busy with their duties. I still have mom and Paul too, maybe I can live with them, wait no. To many monsters would be attracted to me. They don't need to deal with monsters. Though I should keep in touch with them.

Good bye Camp. I thought bitterly gritting my teeth. I packed up my bags and left. I decided to take a hike in the forest just outside of camp. The wind softly rustled the leaves. The moon illuminating the forest perfectly. Causing the forest to glow, mysteriously yet peacefully. I sighed longing for a better life.

Everything was peaceful in the forest. Why couldn't my life be like this? Peaceful, no wars, no titans, no more death, no more quests, and most of all no more betrayal. I was so deeply in thought that it took me five minutes to notice a heavy stinging sensation in my left leg.

I looked down at my leg. I would've jumped back in surprise if I could have. Hanging on my leg was a large wolf, its teeth in my calf. It looked into my eyes for a moment, its eyes filled with something like amusement before letting go of my calf and howling. Thats all I remember before blacking out. Huh should've listened to those horror movies, everything peaceful on a full moon is dangerous.


	5. Nico

_**Hey Nicos a little older okay!**_

_**Nico's POV**_

Anger coursed through his veins as he learned what they did to Percy his cousin practically his brother. They betrayed him after everything he did for them for me they turn there backs on him how dare they. He comes to a halt realizing he is in the middle of the woods great I'm lost with a groan he sits on the ground. I wonder where percy is he says and lays down and falls asleep.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oDREAMLANDo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The wolves surround him circling the new pack member he growled the scences shift and he is with a girl with pail skin, black waste length hair and mezmerizing sapphire blue eyes. Pure beauty in his eyes percy laughed with a girl far off and thalia sparred. Jokes passed in a relaxed atmosphere until the scene shifted wolves at war. Blood tainted the air howls and screams of pain, anger misery mixing in the air the only thing to be heard._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNOSTAYDREAMLAND o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Nico jerkedawake pain in his leg and saw nothing but beautiful sapphire eyes before passing out in pain. This time he had no dreams of anything or anyone just a peacfully numb sleep.

**_And theres Nico getting turned by _**Anistasia D Flight1962's oc Safire and hints he may fall in love with her. Any ideas on how Thalia will turn cause idk.


	6. Thalia

_Thalia's POV_

Thalia was in pain Percy had been left behind and she hadn't helped him, her own cousin he hasn't been seen in two weeks. Then Nico had gone looking for him after three days of no word. He too is missing without a word it wasn't like them. Lady Artemis had agreed to have the hunt look for them but they were having no luck. It hurt knowing her two favorite cousins who were practically her brothers out there, possibly dead or worse suffering. She swore she would find them no matter what happened Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are her family she will help them she had to. Family stuck together always she already failed and Lost Jason and Luke she wouldn't do the same for Percy and Nico. **_Family _**the word rang around in her mind telling her she was a failure to all those she loved names of lost loved ones ran around her mind. Hell her own mother couldn't love her when someone did love her she lost them in one way or another. Jason her precious baby brother was grown up and different not a baby anymore, Luke a traitor who owned her heart and tore it apart before righting his ways just to die.

Now that idiot kelp for brains and death breath were missing without a trace she could cry but she wouldn't she had to be strong. Always so gods damn strong for those around her so they didn't lose hope. The hunters had no idea she was falling apart inside but she was agony consumed her, bitterness was setting in the fates did this to her and to them gods knew the three of them had been through enough. And now Percy betrayed and forgotten, Nico he lost his sister grew up to fast became bitter and dark, Thalia herself was angry, alone, lost but most of all scared of what happened to Percy and Nico. The hunters chatted around her some saying they shouldn't be hunting for stupid boys "That's ENOUGH" she snapped looking at the girls who said that "My cousins are not the average boys and lady Artemis has agreed they must be found if you insult them one more time you will regret it". The girl gulped and nodded her tone she knew had terrified them but she didn't care guilt consumed her. The fates are cruel she thought why them, why not her why take them from me a tear ran down her cheek.

Phoebe ran into to camp moments later "INCOMING WOLVES" she screamed and a second later they were surrounded. They all found someone to get back to back with, Her and Phoebe were being circled by three wolves one a large russet-brown female with brown eyes. Another Brown female with blue streaks in her fur and green eyes and bright teeth, and a steppe wolf cub with brown orange tinted fur and green eyes. They seemed solely focused on Thalia though she didn't know why but they seemed to have human intelligence in their eyes. She felt like they were there for a purpose and were determined to succeed their mission. The green-eyed wolves jump at phoebe as if to distract her while the brown-eyed one jumped at her. She was pinned beneath it and couldn't get away she quickly realized all the girls were and struggled harder. The wolf on top of her sunk its teeth into her shoulder and Thalia screamed at the burning sensation ripping threw her. The last thing the lieutenant of Artemis heard was the hunters all scream "THALIA" as she blacked out with no idea if she would ever wake up again.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DONE! so wahtcha think good chapter and thank you to the creators of Dylan daughter of Athena ( created by Athenagal01) who turned Thalia as well as Tasha daughter of Poseidon and Livii Starr daughter of Aphrodite ( Created by h3rmi0ne and her friend Livii) both of whom distracted Phoebe.

Please review next chapter reunion of the cousins and a warning Thalia, Percy, and Nico underwent a slight physical change. Nico has a crush, Percy might have a mate idk you guys vote i will have a poll on my profile alright. And I will either choose a random oc or make one please don't ask to be his mate thank you.

~OCEANLOVER91~


End file.
